tamingrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Patranix
Patranix Royal Family Surname: Xasalen Royal Family Race: Oni Ethnicity Word: Patranian Marriage Policy: Polygamous, Merit-based Inheritance Policy: Only by those born under legally married parents, the most capable heir is chosen first Gender Policy: Gender Neutral, merit based. Official Alliances: Fasialia and Ketra National Colors and Symbol: Gold and Orange, with a Bull Major Religion: No Official State Religion Major Resources: Rare Metals Major Magic Affinity: Earth General Geography A very flat land area with naturally high cliffs along its coast, it possesses many forested area but it retains its general flatland appearance. Very lush environment with a great many major rivers Population Racial Makeup 40% Demon, 35% Oni, 20% Human, 5% Mixed Middle Names Patranian Middle names have some basic significance, often they are earned for some deed or accomplishment they have. Sometimes they are in a common language, other times they are in a more ancient one, and others they are in the runic language. The only thing that remains constant is that no Patranian is born with a middle name. There are some names only the royal family can bestow on someone. A Patranian can have more than one middle name. Patranix Nobility Patranix' nobility is an odd assortment, as they do not have a true nobility but rather a collection of merchant and skilled lords. Those who have a valuable skill that brings them great deals of money are rewarded within Patranix, and those who do exceptionally well earn what they call an Interim Nobility, something that is based on their personal power and wealth that effects their voice in the nation's governance. So long as they and their family retains their power and wealth they retain their title. If it increases then so too does their title increase, if it decreases then so does their title until they lose it. The Interim Nobles as they are commonly called as a whole, form a noble council that handles many of the everyday issues of the nation, representing the voices of the people and professions due to each member having earned their position amongst the council by being the best at what they do or by being extremely efficient at organizing others. Patranix is run by a royal family, however they are the one group that is fairly safe from removal, it would take a four fifths majority decision on the part of the noble councils to remove the royal family from their position, and only under condition of grossly incompetent rulership. Patranix Military The military of Patranix is broken up into two sections, the Army and the Knights. The General Infantry is further broken up into many different ranks of the chain of command. At the top is the Field Marshal which is a position filled traditionally by the ruler of the nation or one of their children. Under that lies the Generals, below that are the Commanders, below them are the Captains. All three ranks are further divided into three subranks. Generals are divided into the following ranked from highest to lowest: Vanguard General, General of the Rear, and Brigadier General. Commanders are divided into the following ranked from highest to lowest: Battallion Commander, Division Commander, and Lieutenant Commander Captains are divided into the following ranked from highest to lowest: Captain 1st Class, Captain 2nd Class, Captain 3rd class The Current Knightly Orders of Patranix The Knights being made up of those who proved to be the most competent from the Army, the knights are broken up into two factions, the Royal Guard and the Heavy Assault Knights. The Royal Guard represent those who proved the most skilled warriors and most dedicated to Patranix, they are led by a single commander who ranks higher than any general in the army. As such the Royal Guard hold a position of importance over the Army and is capable of giving them orders. The Heavy Assault Knights represent those who proved the most reckless and most survivable members of the Army, those who could live through just about anything and accomplish their mission quickly. They are led by a pair of commanders whose rank is above a Commander of the Army but lower than a general, and as such they can be ordered by the generals of the army so long as certain guidelines are met with them. Rulers of Patranix